Geena Davis
| birth_place = Wareham, Massachusetts, U.S. | height = | occupation = Actress, producer, writer, athlete, model | years_active = 1982–present | alma_mater = New England College"New England College to Receive $3 Million Gift", New England College news office Boston University (B.A., Drama, 1979)Sandberg, Bryn Elise, "BOSTON U: HOLLYWOOD’S SECRET FEMALE TRAINING GROUND: Dozens of top execs and talents call BU their alma mater, as alumnae from Geena Davis and her college roommate Nina Tassler to Nancy Dubuc gather to honor the college that puts the ‘B’ in showbiz", The Hollywood Reporter, December 2014. (reproduced on Boston University College of Arts and Sciences website) | spouse = | | | }} | parents = William F. Davis (father) Lucille Cook (mother) | children = 3 }} Virginia Elizabeth "Geena" Davis (born January 21, 1956) 48 in 2004 as People magazine had asserted in previous issues. See: Mailbag}} is an American actress, film producer, writer, former fashion model, and former archer. She is known for her roles in The Fly (1986), Beetlejuice (1988), Thelma & Louise (1991), A League of Their Own (1992), The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996), Stuart Little (1999), and The Accidental Tourist, for which she won the 1988 Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. In 2005, Davis won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama for her role in Commander in Chief. In 2014, she returned to television portraying Dr. Nicole Herman in Grey's Anatomy. She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress along with her co-star Susan Sarandon for Thelma and Louise. As of autumn 2016, Davis is currently starring as Regan MacNeil/Angela Rance in the horror TV series "inspired by" the best-selling William Peter Blatty novel The Exorcist, on Fox. Early life Davis was born January 21, 1956, in Wareham, Massachusetts. Her mother, Lucille ( ; June 19, 1919 – November 15, 2001), was a teacher's assistant, and her father, William F. Davis (November 7, 1913 – April 2, 2009), was a civil engineer and church deacon; her parents were both from small towns in Vermont."Editor's notes: Fish out of water" April 8, 2009, South Coast Today She has a brother named Danforth ("Dan").[http://www.filmreference.com/film/15/Geena-Davis.html Geena Davis biography]. Film Reference.com At an early age, she became interested in music. She learned piano and flute and played organ well enough as a teenager to serve as an organist at her Congregationalist church in Wareham.Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2000 Davis attended Wareham High School and was an exchange student in Sandviken, Sweden, becoming fluent in Swedish. Enrolling at New England College, she graduated with a bachelor's degree in drama from Boston University in 1979. Davis is a member of Mensa, a social organization whose members are in the top 2% of intelligence. Following her education, Davis served as a window mannequin for Ann Taylor until signing with New York's Zoli modeling agency. Career in 1989]] Davis was working as a model when she was cast by director Sydney Pollack in his film Tootsie (1982) as a soap opera actress. She followed the role with the part of Wendy Killian in the short-lived television series Buffalo Bill, which aired from June 1983 to March 1984. She also wrote the Buffalo Bill episode entitled "Miss WBFL." During the run of Buffalo Bill, in 1983, Davis also appeared as Grace Fallon in an episode of Knight Rider entitled "K.I.T.T. the Cat". Her television credits from the mid-1980s also include one episode of Riptide, three episodes of Family Ties, and an episode of Remington Steele. This was followed by a series of her own, Sara, which lasted thirteen episodes. After roles in Fletch, The Fly, Beetlejuice, and several other movies Davis received an Oscar as Best Supporting Actress for her appearance in The Accidental Tourist (1988), and a Best Actress nomination for her role in Thelma & Louise (1991). Davis replaced Debra Winger in the role of Dottie Hinson in A League of Their Own (1992), and received a Best Actress Golden Globe Award nomination for her performance. She then co starred in Hero alongside Dustin Hoffman and Andy Garcia. Davis then teamed up with her husband at that time, director Renny Harlin, for the films Cutthroat Island and The Long Kiss Goodnight (both 1996). She and Harlin also produced those films. Davis was nominated for the Saturn Awards for her performances as Samantha/Charlie in The Long Kiss Goodnight, and as Eleanor Little in Stuart Little (1999), a role she reprised in 2002 and again in 2005. In 2000–2001, Davis starred in the short-lived sitcom The Geena Davis Show. In the beginning of 2004, she guest starred as Grace Adler's sister, Janet, on the NBC sitcom Will & Grace. She went on to star in the ABC television series Commander in Chief, portraying the first female president of the United States. This role garnered her a Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Drama Series in 2006, and she also was nominated for an Emmy Award and a SAG Award for Outstanding Female Actor in a Drama Series. Also in 2006, she was awarded the Women in Film Lucy Award.Lucy Award, past recipients WIF web site She starred in the Australian produced, American set Accidents Happen, which was released in April 2010. During the 11th season of Grey's Anatomy, Davis played a recurring role as Dr. Nicole Herman, who is an attending fetal surgeon who has a life threatening brain tumor. In October 2015, it was announced that Davis would be starring in the film adaptation of Marjorie Prime alongside Jon Hamm. In autumn 2016, Davis stars as the grown-up Regan MacNeil (the iconic character played by a young Linda Blair in the box-office hit and Oscar®-winning 1973 feature film). She has now renamed herself Angela Rance to find peace and anonymity from her ordeal as a child in the critIcally-favorable,77% from Rotten Tomatoes and 62/100 from Metacritic. Retrieved December 17, 2016. 10-episode Fox TV adaptation "inspired by" William Peter Blatty's best-selling novel The Exorcist. The same demon that tormented Regan as a child apparently did not die as it did in the film's portrayal, and now it has hold of one of Angela's daughters. The all-star cast includes Alan Ruck as Angela's husband and Mexican actor/singer Alfonso Herrera and British actor Ben Daniels as exorcism-performing priests, as well as Sharon Gless in a recurring role as Chris MacNeil (the Ellen Burstyn role in the feature film). Personal life On September 1, 2001, Davis married Reza Jarrahy (b. 1971), an Iranian-American plastic surgeon. They have three children: daughter Alizeh Keshvar Jarrahy (born April 10, 2002) and fraternal twin sons Kian William Jarrahy and Kaiis Steven Jarrahy (born May 6, 2004). The marriage is Davis's fourth. She was previously married to Richard Emmolo (1982–83); actor Jeff Goldblum (1987–90), with whom she starred in three films, Transylvania 6-5000, The Fly, and Earth Girls Are Easy; and Renny Harlin (1993–98), who directed her in Cutthroat Island and The Long Kiss Goodnight. Activism at Walt Disney World's Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park.]] Davis is fronting the Women's Sports Foundation campaign Geena Takes Aim in support of Title IX, an Act of Congress focusing on equality in sports opportunities, now expanded to prohibit gender discrimination in United States' educational institutions. In 2004, while watching children's television programs and videos with her daughter, Davis noticed an imbalance in the ratio of male to female characters. Davis went on to sponsor the largest research project ever undertaken on gender in children's entertainment (resulting in four discrete studies, including one on children's television) at the Annenberg School for Communication at the University of Southern California. The study, directed by Dr. Stacy Smith, showed that there were nearly three males to every one female character in the nearly 400 G, PG, PG-13, and R-Rated movies the undergraduate team of Annenberg students analyzed. on May 31, 2009.]] In 2005, Davis teamed up with the non profit group, Dads and Daughters, to launch a venture dedicated to balancing the number of male and female characters in children's television and movie programming. Davis launched the Geena Davis Institute on Gender in Media in 2007. The Institute's first focus is an on-the-ground program that works collaboratively with the entertainment industry to dramatically increase the presence of female characters in media aimed at children and to reduce stereotyping of females by the male-dominated industry. For her work in this field she received an honorary Doctor of Fine Arts degree from Bates College in May 2009. In 2011, Davis became one of a handful of celebrities attached to USAID and Ad Council's FWD campaign, an awareness initiative tied to that year's East Africa drought. She joined Uma Thurman, Chanel Iman and Josh Hartnett in television and internet ads to "forward the facts" about the crisis."Dr. Jill Biden Joins USAID and Ad Council to Debut FWD Campaign for the Crisis in the Horn of Africa". PR Newswire. October 26, 2011. In 2015, Davis launched an annual film festival to be held in Bentonville, Arkansas, to highlight diversity in film, accepting films that prominently feature minorities and women in the cast and crew. The Bentonville Film Festival took place from May 5–9, 2015, and began accepting submissions on January 15. Sports In July 1999, Davis was one of 300 women who vied for a semifinals berth in the U.S. Olympic archery team, to participate in the Sydney 2000 Summer Olympics. She placed 24th of 300 and did not qualify for the team, but participated as a wild-card entry in the Sydney International Golden Arrow competition. In August 1999, Davis then stated that she was not an athlete growing up and that her introduction to archery was in 1997, two years prior to her tryouts. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * *Geena Davis Institute on Gender in Media * * * }} Category:1956 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Massachusetts Category:American activists Category:American female archers Category:American Congregationalists Category:American female models Category:American feminists Category:American film actresses Category:American film producers Category:American television actresses Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Boston University College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Feminist artists Category:Living people Category:Mensans Category:New England College alumni Category:People from Wareham, Massachusetts